


I Am A Mess For You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Based on most recent RAW, Edging, Emotional Baggage, Hate Sex (Kinda?), Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Emotional Sex, Unhealthy Hookups, past relationship, this is utterly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean doesn't want Seth to be in control. Only he doesn't realize Seth never was because he's as weak for Dean as Dean think he's weak for Seth.Based on this week's RAW.





	I Am A Mess For You

Seth was panting harshly with each thrust more desperate than the previous. His eyes were dark and blown, his hands gripping onto Dean’s hips rough enough to leave bruises for days. But he wasn’t worried about that. In fact, he wanted Dean’s pale skin to house marks from him for as long as possible. 

“Tell me Dean...Tell me this is what you wanted...fuck..” Seth’s hoarse voice sounded as desperate as his movements, his whole body pressed against Dean’s as he took him from behind. He felt Dean shaking his head under his weight, it only promoted him to fuck into him harder.

“I hate you...” Dean’s voice was weak, the way his hips moved against Seth’s contradicting his statement completely. Seth shifted on his side, his cock slipping out of Dean’s hole momentarily. He tried not to feel the surge of raw emotion when Dean sobbed in desperate need. 

“I got you. Fuck..I got you Baby, shss.” Seth brought Dean’s back against his chest so they both laid on their sides. He hooked Dean’s leg over his before he started to push back inside Dean’s ass. Dean squirmed in his arms, burying his face into the pillow as he let out a loud pleasured moan when Seth filled him again. 

“That’s it...You belong to me, Dean.” Seth’s words sounded possessive, a little too possessive considering they were nothing but bitter enemies nowadays. But that was the problem. When it came to Dean, reality or logic was lost on Seth. He lost control. He lost himself in pleasure that only being this intimate with Dean body brought to him. He had been denied to touch Dean like this for a little too long. Now that he had him, he could not stop wanting it to last forever.

It had been an hour. Seth had managed to fuck Dean into every position possible. Whenever Dean’s moans got desperate and he begged for a release, Seth would pull out and bend Dean into a different position. He refused to give Dean the relief he wanted. He refused to let Dean cum and drift away from him. 

“Seth...Fuck, just let me fucking cum..I swear to..” Dean whined, there were tears leaking out of his eyes as he pushed back against Seth and sobbed into the pillow. Seth slowed down, feeling his own climax reaching once again. He just didn’t want this to end. Because he didn’t know how long it will be before he would be allowed to have Dean like this again. 

“Tell me you love me...Tell me that and I’ll let you cum, Dean.” Seth knew he was playing it dirty, but he was desperate. He was needy. When it came to Dean and all the emotions that came alongside him, he was downright a mess. Seth couldn’t ask for much nowadays. But now that he had Dean here like this, all open and raw, he wanted to be reminded he wasn’t the only desperate man here.

“Fuck you.” Dean’s words were supposed to sound menacing, but all he managed was to sound angry and desperate. As much as he thrived on making Seth loose control, he knew well enough he was as out of control as Seth. Dean was running away, desperately trying to rip Seth out of his system. Dean felt Seth reaching up with a hand and holding onto his throat, Dean’s breathing hitched as he felt Seth’s cock stab at his prostate in rapid strokes.

“You are mine. You’ll always be fucking mine.” Seth closed his eyes, his voice sounding dangerous and dark as he tightened his hand against Dean’s throat. Dean kept pushing back against him, and Seth wondered why were they playing this game in the first place. Why couldn’t Dean just fucking let him love him? Their hearts were aching for each other. But only their bodies were allowed to express anything if at all.

“Okay...okay...please...just...I love you.” Dean whimpered out defeatedly, one hand of his gripped at Seth’s arm tightly as his body shook from the force of Seth’s harsh thrusts. Seth felt tears slipping out of his eyes, a sad hollow laugh ripping out of his mouth as he heard Dean’s broken words. He wanted to feel victorious, he wanted to feel proud. He had managed to break Dean. But all he felt was this emptiness. Because no matter where they were and how closely intertwined their bodies were currently, their hearts were miles apart. 

Seth let his hand that was wrapped around Dean’s throat to slip down to grab at his hard aching dick. Dean moaned needily as he felt some friction. Seth increased his pace and started fucking into Dean harder as he jerked him off in rough strokes. And soon Dean was coming undone in his hand. Seth wanted to pull out, but the temptation to cum inside Dean and mark his territory was a little too much. Dean was too gone to protest much as his body was almost limp in Seth’s arms. When Seth spilled his seeds inside Dean’s sore hole, the feeling was unlike anything. Even though he knew Dean was miles away from him, at least he still claimed his body. That was one thing Dean couldn’t take away from him. 

When Seth gained some of his senses back, he pulled his soft dick out of Dean’s ass and shifted over onto his back. Dean didn’t move. He simply laid on his side facing away from Seth. Now with their bodies satiated, Seth felt this heaviness in his chest. Which only got worse when he saw Dean’s body slightly shaking. The soft sobs giving away the fact that Seth wasn’t the only one with a broken heart here.

Seth’s eyes spilled tears of their own, his body moved on its own accord and soon he was grasping Dean’s waist and bringing him flesh against his own body. His face buried against Dean’s neck as he held him in his arms protectively. Dean shifted in his embrace and those teary blue eyes looked up into Seth’s with this desperate look that almost took Seth’s breath away. But the moment was gone as quickly as it appeared. Dean concealed whatever emotion threatened to break through and buried his face against Seth’s chest. 

Seth cried as he tightened his hold on Dean's body, his lips pressed against Dean’s temple as he closed his eyes and let his mouth say words he would probably regret later. “I fucking love you so much. Please don’t leave me. Stay with me.”

* * *

 

Seth tried to not let the emptiness of his bed in the morning hurt too much. Dean was gone, a harsh reminder that the hole in Seth's heart wouldn't be healing up anytime soon.


End file.
